Sore Throats and Spells
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Galinda has a sore throat and Elphaba takes care of her. Simple one shot with Elphaba and Galinda friendship. Having strep throat is awful...


Sore Throats and Spells

**A little one shot as to what would happen if Galinda had a sore throat. Kind of like me right now since I have strep throat. Hope you like it.**

**Bubble**

Elphaba walked into her dorm room to find Galinda sitting on her bed, cross-legged with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Galinda, what's going on?" asked Elphaba with narrowed eyes as she put her bag down, and approached the silent blonde.

"My throat hurts, and this tea feels good," replied Galinda looking up at Elphaba; her blonde curls bouncing up and down.

"Your throat hurts? I think they call that strep throat," said Elphaba in a matter of fact tone.

"Streep what? Isn't that like an actress? Meryl Streep, she has a disease named after her? How odd!" said Galinda with a puzzled expression, "I want a disease named after me," she muttered under her breath afterwards.

Elphaba sighed, and shook her head, "Not Meryl Streep, Galinda. Strep Throat. It's when your throat hurts, and it's a sickness."

"Will I lose my voice? Because Fiyero and I have a date and I don't want it to be awkward with me not speaking," said Galinda, worriedly.

Elphaba laughed at this, "No, but you might want to cancel that date. Your throat will probably hurt very badly and you won't be up for much of anything."

Galinda frowned heavily at this, "Fine," she huffed. With that she called Fiyero and told him that they would have to go out another time.

Afterwards, Galinda was still curled up with her tea while Elphaba sat down and studied for a test she had the next day.

"Elphie?"

"Hm?"

Galinda shifted from underneath the sheets shyly, "How do you know so much about this strep throat thing?"

"I used to get it a lot when I was a kid, and my mother used to take care of me," answered Elphaba not looking up from her book.

"What did she use to do?" asked Galinda interested, sitting up to listen closer.

"She used to make this special herb potion that would soothe my throat until it was better. She was very handy at spells, even though she had no training. She just had a knack for it."

Galinda thought for a moment, and her face brightened.  
>"Do you think that you could make the herb thing for me?" Her voice was getting hoarse and her throat felt like a thousand razors were scraping across it.<p>

"Galinda I-" started Elphaba when Galinda pouted, and put a hand around her throat as if to get more sympathy from Elphaba, "Fine. I'll see if I remember it."

Soon afterwards both girls found themselves huddled on the floor with a spell book from Madame Morrible between them, Elphaba chanting over the herbs that she got from the garden, and Galinda watching silently with curiosity.

Finally Elphaba finished chanting, and Galinda raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, is that it?

Elphaba put the herb liquid into a cup, and held it out to Galinda who looked at it warily, "Go on now. Try it," encouraged Elphaba.

Galinda took it in her hands, held it to her lips, and then she took a sip.

She smiled as soon as the liquid entered her mouth, and she eagerly gulped down the rest without a second thought.

"Did you like it?" asked Elphaba with a little laugh.

Galinda nodded vigorously, and they soon both laughed.

In a matter of hours the razors in Galinda's throat had diminished and she soon could talk without feeling like she was swallowing swords.

"Thank you, Elphie for making me that tea, herb thing! It was delicious and it seemed to do the trick!" said Galinda as she bounded into her bed in her nightgown.

Elphaba smiled at her, "Galinda?"

"Yes?" She popped her head up from her pillow to look at her roommate.

"Next time you have step throat don't go around touching my stuff."

Galinda frowned, puzzled, "Why not, Elphie?"

"Because my throat hurts now," said Elphaba with a small smile to Galinda, who looked shocked, "Do you remember how to make that drink?"

Galinda seemed to shrink back into her pillow, "You don't want me to, Elphie…"

Elphaba frowned, "Why not, Galinda?"

"I'll either end up blowing the herbs up or your throat," admitted Galinda with her eyes lowered. Elphaba laughed, even though it hurt her throat.

"Maybe that can be the disease that is named after you. You know that disease were your throat just blows up…."

THE END


End file.
